Marymore
by madderthanaboxoffrogs01234
Summary: I don't have one yet...


Mary's POV

"Hey, look over there," Ashlee yelled "OmiGod hes hot!"

Ashlee is my best friend, she has bright orange hair that she rocks, also greenish yellow eyes. She's skinny, with pale skin. She wears skinny jeans and bicker boots everyday, her shirts are always band tees.

I didn't look of course. When I look at someone their whole life story, and all their thoughts come flying at me.

"Please look at a guy for once!" Ashlee pouted.

"No, I told you I'm not interested, in any guy even if hes hot."

"Please..." she didn't continue.

Hi, my name's Mary More. At my old school in Lapeer, Michigan, I was one of the most popular girls. Yes me, the one that now wears baggy jeans and huge sweat shirts every day in Portland, Oregon. I have brown hair, and green eyes. My skin tone is medium. Just last year my family and I got into a car crash. It was April 17th at 7:11p.m. I left my sweat shirt at my Aunt Julie's. It was my favorite one too, from my boyfriend Jack.

_"Are you sure you want to go back?" My dad asked._

_"Ya, I'm sure!" I scowled at him, I did love my dad but sometimes he can be so annoying._

_"Okay..."_

_Right as we turned around, a big bird came flying right at us. We swerved around it, and as we swerved around, a truck was coming. Of course my dad did notice but it was too late._

_Everybody died but me. I saw my little brother John walking across the bridge to I don't know to where. He was with my mom and dad. I tried to catch up with them but I was slipping away._

_Next thing I knew I was in the hospital. When the nurse came in, I looked at her. Her whole life story came at me. How she hated her job, and her husband left her and took her little girl. I asked her why I could watch her whole life story. She said she would go get the doctor. The doctor said I had a NDE. (Near Death Experience)Even my friends and my boyfriend came to see me._

_"Hey, how ya feelin?" Jack asked._

_"Pretty good." I answered._

_Since I could read thoughts to I knew he didn't care. He like my friend Jenny. They've been sneaking around. I knew that because, that's all he was thinking about._

_After I was done at the hospital I went to go live with my Aunt Julie and Uncle Max. They thought I would need a big room with a big flat screen t.v. also a bathroom with a jacuzzi, and shower separate._

_"How do you like your room?" My Uncle Max asked._

_"It's fine but I really don't need that mu-" I didn't finish._

_"O... What ever is best for my niece." My Aunt Julie said._

After that I've been living with them and going to high school.

In Spanish my first hour the new dude Ashlee was squealing over, was in our class.

"Class, this is Jason Bradford." Ms. Milford introduced. "Why, Mr. Bradford, why don't you go sit next to Mary More in the back? And Ms. More would you mind to share your book?"

"No, I wouldn't." I said

He came a sat next to me and plopped his bag on the floor on top of mine.

"Hey! I have important stuff in there!" I said looking at him. But when I did no life story, no thoughts, nothing?

"Sorry." He said with a sexy British accent as he moved his, but kept my gaze as he moved his bag.

"Class, get out your books."

"Umm... I need to borrow you book." He said, still holding my gaze.

"Okay." I said a little cooed.

As the class read, I kept taking glances at Jason. When he would look at me I would look away and blush. He had blondish brown ragged sexy hair, hazel eyes, and a squared chin. He also has a dimple in his chin when he smiles! I know a person not suppose to notice this much about a person, but I did. He kept smiling at me_._

_He was hot just like Ashlee had said._

_"Why is he smiling at that freak?" Annie screamed in her mind. I giggled._

Annie is a beautiful beach blonde with dark brown under, she is skinny with curves, also dark tanned skin. Her tan skin went perfectly with her lightning blue eyes. She always wore short shorts, with the lowest cut, low cut shirts. She wears high heels almost everyday. Today was a rainy day, also chilly, a bad day to wear shorts and high heels.

"What are you laughing at?" Jason asked.

"Nothing a thought from what happened the other day." I said sternly.

"Oh, I see." He smiled.

_Why am I attracted to him? Now why is he smiling at me? And not Annie?_

These things bothered me. Usually guys don't smile at me, Mary More. The most freakish girl in the 11th grade. And if they did it was because they where laughing at something I did. Most likely messed up.

"You look deep in thought. What are you thinking of?" Jason questioned

"I'm thinking about the book." I hurried and said. But I knew it was too quick.

"Well can I sit closer, so I can see the book?"

"Sure." I said as he moved his desk closer to mine.

Ashlee pasted me a note:

**Do you like the new guy?**

**Uhhh... Why do you want to know?**

**Cause I Call dibs!**

**Oh okay... Have fun...**

**I will!**

**Why you being so protective?**

**Cause he looks at you weird**

**Well don't worry the only guy I Love is my hamster (:**

**Good!**

**Alright? How much do you really like the new guy?**

**A lot I think he could be my next boyfriend. You know I never have good luck with guys...**

**Ya I know just don't put your heart out to him until you know he likes you. Please do that for me? (:**

**ya ya. Sure cause I know you don't want me to get hurt. (:**

**Exactly!**

**Hey, talk to you at lunch! Okay?**

**Ya okay. Talk to you then.**

"I don't think you should be passing notes." Jason said

"Why not?"

"Cause, the teacher might catch you..."

"Why do you care?" I asked

"I just don't want you to get in trouble." He answered

"Ms. More and Mr. Bradford, have something to share with the class?" Mrs. Leenda asked

"No, Mrs. Leenda, we don't." Jason answered

The bell rang I went to my second hour, art... I got threw that slow with Annie giving me death stares every five seconds. Third hour, I found a note on my desk, as soon as I got past Jason and Lizzey giggling and laughing, while he pulled out a white rose from behind her ear.

Lizzey has light purple hair, and green eyes. She not tanned but not pale. Athletic looking, her wardrobe I guess only has ripped skinny jeans and Converse in it. She wore the plaining graphic tees too.

The note said:

**To: Mary**

**Please meet me at lunch I would like to be an real close friend... I will be sitting at the third table by your friends Ashlee and Hazel. So Please again meet me there. (:**

**From: Anonymous**

There was also a Red Tulip along with the note. Before lunch I went to the library to look up what white roses, and red tulips mean...

**White Roses: No love**

**Red Tulips: Undying love**

I hurry and ran to the lunch room to see wrote the note, I saw Jason sitting by Hazel and Ashlee.

_"OmiGod he wrote the note! He has undying love for me! OmiGod poor Ashlee, she called dibs. What do I do?" I thought._

"Hey, " I said as I walked up. "I need to talk to you." I said to Jason.

I looked at Ashlee she was giving me the evil stare, and thinking...

_"How could she be doing this to me?"_

I looked at Hazel, she didn't mind. She was thinking...

_"I wonder why cats purr instead of wag their tales?"_ I giggled.

Hazel is another skinny, pale but fair skinned girl, she has black hair with purple highlights. She has hazel eyes. She wears leggings and a skirt everyday, her shirts are regular graphic tees. She wears Nike tennis shoes.

I pulled Jason aside...

"Whats with this note? We just meet today, right?"

"Let me come over tonight and I'll explain." Jason answered

"WhywouldIletyoucomeover?" I asked

"What?"

"Why. Would. I. Let. You. Come. Over?" I said again

"So I can tell you about the note?"

"Fine, come over around seven?"

"Alright."

"But don't tell Ashlee."

"Alrighty."

We walked back to the table, and Hazel looked shocked. I mean she never looks shocked.

"Uh... Hazel, whats wrong?"

"Nothing what do you mean?" She answered

"You look shocked..." I stated

"Oh, no no no, I'm not." She said "Don't worry."

"Okay? So Ashlee did you do your homework for Math?" I asked

"Uh.. No do I ever?" She laughed

"When is your guy's Math class?" Jason questioned

"This hour." I said as the bell was ringing.

"Mine too!" He yelled over the bell.

We walked to class, unhappily Mr. Eaton sat me between Annie and Jason.

"Will you pass this note to Jason?" Annie asked

"Uh... no?" I answered

But she still tried to pass it to me, I just let it fall to the floor. Mr. Eaton picked it up and read it to the class:

Heyy, Jason do you want to come out tonight to the movies 7? +

The class cooed, and awwed. I scowled.

"So what are you going to say, Jason?" Mr. Eaton asked

"No. I have other plans, with Mary." He stated, why'd he have to say with me?

The class ooed, and hmmed.

"With MARY?" She practically yelled

"Yes, to do a homework assignment." He lied

After that we went back to work. I kept taking glances at him. Every time I would look through my long brown hair, he would look and smile. That cute dimple would get me to smile too.

Later that day I went home, I went and plopped myself down on my bed and imagined my mp3 in my hand. And there it appeared, that is one of my amazing powers I have. Dinosaur by Ke$ha started playing. I started singing along...

"D-I-N-O-S-A-U-R a dinosaur, D-I-N-O-S-A-U-R a dinosaur. An O-L-D-M-A-N, your just an old ma-"

Then my aunt Julie came in.

"Your coming with us." She stated

"With us?" I asked "Who's us?"

"Your uncle and I."

"Where are we going? To the mall? I need to be here at seven." I explained

"It's a surprise..." She said mysteriously

"I hate surprises!" I groaned

"Well it will only be a couple of hours."

"A couple of hours? It's already five."

When my aunt says a couple of houses it more like four hours.

"Ya... So?" She sounded confused

"I need to be here at seven." I stated again

"Well reschedule..."

I didn't get to talk again, she grabbed my arm and pulled me to the car. Where Hazel and Ashlee were waiting. They gave me a big smile, and when I say big I mean BIG.

"What's going on?" I questioned

"Me and Hazel-" Ashlee started

"Hazel and I." Hazel corrected

"As I was saying," Ashlee said rudely. "Hazel and I, have a anniversary party planned for our fifth year together. Isn't it exciting?"

"Mhm, I have to be here by seven tho..."

"Hmm, doesn't seem you'll be here for Jason..." Hazel whispered to me

"How did you know?" I whispered back

"I have very good hearing..."

"Hey! What are you guys whispering 'bout?" Ashlee asked

"Nothin." I replied

Four hours later we came back from a fancy dinner at the La Diner. Full of laughs and giggles. I ran up to my room to find a note on my bed...

The note said:

Dear Mary,

Well sorry I didn't know it was your fifth anniversary with Hazel and Ashlee. Lets plan for later call me:

1-(810)-338-5555

Love your long lost love,

Jason Bradford

Long lost love? We never met but just today, I think? Then all the memories from my past life came flooding back at me. About how I was a servant to a rich lady, how I was a poor girl living on the street, and a rich lady. Also how Jason found me every time, and I got killed some how. How did this all happen?

I dialed Jason's number frantically... It was 2:30 a.m.

"Uh... Hello?" He answered groggy.

"Hey, come over now!" I demanded.

"Umm... okay?"

He called me when he was in my driveway. I ran out there dazed by his sexiness . Why am I so attracted to him I mean he's nothing special. Besides his sexy smile , his hazel eyes, and his adorable dimple. The way he was wearing his hair, I could easily tell he didn't brush, nor try get dressed.

Jason's POV

I really didn't expect her to call me at 2:30 in the morning. But she did...

"Uh... Hello?" I answered tired.

"Hey, come over now!" She demanded.

"Umm... okay?"

Why does she need me now at this time of the night/ morning? Well I guess I'll go cause I like her that much. Maybe she confused about the Love your long lost love? Doubt it her memories should have come back by now. Damn it! I forgot she'll ask questions like she did the past 500 years.

I pulled up into her driveway quietly, I'm sure her aunt and uncle don't want her out this late.

I called her, and told her to come out. She ran out looking dazed. Ha by me. She was staring at me. Damn I love her... I need to kiss her.

"Hey, sorry for calling you at this hour." She said.

"It's okay." I stated running my hand through my hair.

"Now can we please go to the park or something?" She asked with the look I couldn't say no to.

"Yea, I guess."

As we drove to the park I would take glances at her trying to see her expression about how I looked. She wouldn't turn her head to look at me, only if she wanted to get a quick glance at me. Holy shit I really need to kiss her tonight!

We got to the park she got out and waited for me to also. We walked to a park bench, so close I could have just grabbed her hand and whisked her up into my arms and kiss her all over. I don't know if she would like that sense she remembers me but not to well.

"Okay, one question I have is, have I really know you for 500 years?" She asked curious and her mind begging for answers.

"Yes, it is true you have know me for 500 years. I know its hard to believe bu-"

"That is amazing!" She squealed. "I mean cause your adorable. Especially without brushed hair." She ran her hand through my hair.

I could hold it in any longer, I grabbed her and pulled her onto my lap.

"I guess we're soulmates then." I said kissing her lips, and her twisting her fingers into my hair. "I wanted to do that all day." I said pulling away.

"Me too." She laughed while pulling me to her for another kiss.

That's when her phone vibrated.

"Uh, that's my aunt she knows I'm gone. Will you take me back?"

"Yea, no problem." I was saying when she kissed me again.


End file.
